memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Nova class
|decks = 8|crew_complement = 80|auxiliary_craft = 1 shuttle|image2 = Nova patch.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Nova Class Development Project.|image1 = Nova class.jpg}} The 'Nova-class''' was a type of Federation science vessel that entered service in the 2360s. History Technical information The Nova-class was designed as a science and scout vessel to replace the aging . Ships of the type were commonly assigned to planetary research and analysis missions. Nova''s had a maximum speed of warp 8 and carried approximately eighty crewmembers. Like most starships, the ''Nova was equipped with deflector shields, however, the Nova's shields could recharge to full capacity after only 45 seconds if brought to cold shutdown. The Nova also had 2 shuttlebays, a main shuttlebay on Deck 4, and the rear portion of the Main Cargo Bay which also served as an auxiliary shuttlebay. The Main Shuttlebay was large enough to hold two Type-8 shuttlecraft, with space for six more shuttlecraft immediately below on Deck 5. The auxiliary shuttlebay could carry two shuttlepods or one Type-8 Shuttlecraft. The Nova also carried 20 escape pods of the 4-6 personnel type, all on the primary hull. Additional shuttlecraft, like other equipment, were sometimes assigned as needed for certain mission profiles. The Nova-class was not typically suitable for combat operations, though some saw service in the Dominion War and other conflicts as necessary. However, the Nova was ably equipped to defend herself when necessary, with 11 phaser arrays and 2 forward photon torpedo launchers, set into the "prongs" on opposite sides of the auxiliary deflector dish. The vessel was originally designed as the Defiant/Pathfinder vehicle, to be a torpedo gunship in combat against the Borg; this design was abandoned in favor of a more revolutionary design, what became the Defiant Class Starship. The original blueprints were altered, and the Nova Class became a lightly-armed science vessel, but still retained many of the features from that earlier incarnation: a sunken bridge module, two forward torpedo tubes, and eleven Type-Xb phaser arrays. Six torpedo tubes from the original design were deleted from the blueprints, replaced by state-of-the-art science sensors; this makes the Nova Class more sensor heavy than any other starship in the Federation, with the exception of a Nebula Class with sensor arrays in the upper equipment pod. Indeed, it was the USS Nova that detected the presence of Ambassador Spock on Romulus in 2368, from a full parsec distance. The class bore some similarities in design to its contemporary, the . Like the Intrepid, including the ability to land on planet surfaces and withstand an atmosphere for a long period of time. To that end, four landing struts were located on the secondary hull. Another unique feature of the Nova-class was its shuttle, similar to the of the Intrepid-class, located in a special docking port on the ventral side of the primary hull. The Waverider lacked both impulse and warp engines, and was instead designed solely for operating within a planet's atmosphere when a mission required landing on the surface of a planet whose atmospheric conditions made it too hazardous to use transporters or traditional shuttlecraft. Subclasses Aurora Like the Nova-class, the Aurora variant was designed for short-range scientific missions, as well as scouting during military operations. Its slim, aerodynamic design was intended to maximize the efficiency of its high-frequency warp envelope. Quasar Named for the distant black holes that are the most luminous objects in the universe, the Quasar-''class variant boasted some of the most advanced technology available for small scouting and science vessels. It and the other variants of the ''Nova line were equipped with deflector shields to prevent space debris and objects from damaging the starship. Rhode Island The Rhode Island-class implemented many of the technological and design developments gathered in the early years of the 25th century. Ships commissioned [[file:equinoxOrbit.jpg|thumb|The Equinox in orbit of a Delta Quadrant planet.]] * (NCC-72321) * (prototype Aurora-class, NCC-91270) * (NCC-72381, launched 2370) *USS Huxley * (prototype, NCC-73515) * (NCC-753861, launched 2373) * (NCC-73409, launched 2367) * (prototype Quasar-class, NX-93701) * (prototype Rhode Island-class, NCC-72701) * (NCC-58312, launched 2372) * (NCC-74413, launched 2369) *[[List of Federation vessels in Star Trek: Resistance|USS Kim]] Gallery Nova class 2.jpg|The Nova-class in 2376 Nova MSD.jpg|''Nova''-class MSD Nova-ncc-74413-bottom.jpg|''Nova''-class ventral view Nova-ncc-74413-top.jpg|''Nova''-class dorsal view Twilight s last gleaming adjusted full sized sampl by unusualsuspex-db3720x.jpg|The engaging a warbird Appendices Last Unicorn Games statistics * Hull Characteristics: Size 4, 221.64m, 8 Decks * Resistance: 3, Structural Pts: 70 * Crew/Passangers/Evac: 80/6/200 Power/Rd * Computers: 4 Pwr/Rd * Tractor Beams: 1av, 1fv Rating Used * Propulsion and Power Characateristics: Warp Systems: 6.0/7.0/8.0 hrs Factor * Impulse Systems: .60c, .75c Pwr/Rd * Power: 120/140 (120 in Batteries) / every 2 rounds; 20 more from aux. fusion reactors * Emergency Power [20 / every 4 rounds; 120 total in Batteries (One-shot Deal, takes 2 hrs to recharge) * Weapons Systems: (Weapons Skill: 6) * Type Xb Phasers (always on hot stand-by): * Range: 10/30,000/100,000/300,000; Damage: 12/15/20 12, 16, 22 * Type VI Photon Torpedoes: 30 Photon, 20 Probes * Range: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000 Damage: 21 5/Tube Tubes: 2f * Starfleet Deflector Shield Protection: 55/70 50 * Upon onset of Dominion War: 20 Quantum Torpedoes, 10 Type VI Photons; * 4 Valkyrie Warp Starfighters * Quantum Torpedo Damage: 24 maximum (50-isoton explosion.) External links Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes